Lost
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Pain. All he could feel was pain taking over his body. Yet as darkness covered him all he saw where those haunting blue eyes.


Ok so I wrote this at school one day and I might do a sequel but for now this is just a small story for you all to enjoy.

* * *

Lost

A Thrill Pair One-shot

* * *

The darkness was too much. It was all around him now. He felt so lost. It not only enveloped his sight, but it enveloped his body, his mind, and even his soul. It kept pushing itself against his stomach, against his brain. Creating this giant pain that would not leave him alone. He could not see his fingers or his hair. He did not know what to think, what to do, or how to react.

He only knew that where ever he was it not safe. The cold wind bit at his fingers, and blew dust into his hair. His only memory was of the man who had brought him here. The light brown hair and the cerulean eyes. That soft smile that was held on his face. Yes his memory was left of only that man. The man who had helped him out, and dragged him to the place he was now.

He was no one; a lost soul on the moors of destruction. A weeping ebb of pain. He had no clue on who he was. He didn't know anything. How could he live like that.

A flash of a face came to his mind then. Silver hair. Large build. Fear ran down his back at that image. He was in danger, he knew that much. And despite confusion, he felt pity for the man who had done saved him. He must not know about the Silver haired man who must be after him.

Anyone could be wondering what had happened to him. But, then again, he had no idea who would come to be wondering. Who would want to find him? His own name was lost in the trees, and the air, and the earth. Not even he knew that information. He was just a lonely young man. With nowhere to go and no one to truly turn to. The only thing he knew of the world right now was the one who saved him and the silver haired man. That brute. He was his prisoner with in his own mind as fear kept coming from the image of that silvered haired man in his mind.

The man who saved him he hoped could help him. To release him of his unknowing would be more of a precious prize, then being let out. He tried to remember, but something kept cutting at his brain and he had to stop.

"Please." He whispered almost incoherently. "Please, tell me who I am and why am I here?"

Silence surrounded the frail form. Only pausing for the wind to howl against the walls. No answer. Nothing to signify that someone was listening.

Footsteps invaded his thinking. They were approaching fast. The dulcet thuds became louder and louder, until he could no longer bare the sound. The band echoed threw out his brain stopping all thought.

He pushed himself against the wall, his green tinted black hair was being pressed against his head. His shirt was ripped and stained in blood.

The footsteps stopped, and the only sound now was the key turning in the lock. Metal scratching against metal. His breath paused only for a moment; but it was long enough for him to enter. Fear came thinking that it could be his savor or the silver haired man. He hoped that it was his savor.

The light shone in his face. His eyes squinted from the blinding pain. He could only make out the intruder's shadow against the pure white background. He suddenly moved, leaving the door wide open. He was now stood opposite him. Relief flooded threw him as he saw the person who had come was his savor and not the silver haired man.

"You're awake." It was a statement. It's softness making his heart flutter in his chest.

"Who am I?" He looked up at him instantly as the calm question came from his lips. A trick of the light, maybe, but a tear had rolled down his cheek.

"You don't know?" He shook his head. He walked towards him. He felt his heart speed up as the man kept getting closer. He could feel his cheeks lighting up life fire had been set in his face. As the man leaned down his face an inch away his own when the words came out of the man's mouth.

"You're my boyfriend." He said with his cerulean eyes opened staring at him with love and pain.

He looked at the man as he thought of those words his heart beating out of control in his chest.

"Do you know my name then?" He asked as he looked at the man knowing that this man was telling the truth to him.

"Your name is Echizen Ryoma and I am Fuji Shusuke."

* * *

Did you guys enjoy

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
